ProjectSummary/Abstract The overall goal of the Biostatistics/Bioinformatics Core (Core B) is to provide state-of-the-art biostatistics and bioinformatics support to ensure the rigor of the science and operations within the Cervical SPORE by participating fully in the design of preclinical studies and clinical trials, validation of assays and data systems, qualitycontrolofdataandspecimenmanagement,andthestatisticalanalysis,interpretation,presentationand sharingofdatabyconsultationandcollaborationthroughoutourinfrastructureattheJohnsHopkinsUniversity (JHU), University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB), and the University of Colorado at Boulder. Core B will provide centralized biostatistical and bioinformatics services as well as collaborative research and data managementsupportfortheresearchprojectsoftheSPORE.CoreBwillserveasthefocalpointfromwhich theSPOREinvestigators,includingdevelopmentalpilotprojectandcareerenhancementprogramawardees,to draw upon statistical expertise for their research projects. The Specific Aims of Core B are to (1) provide biostatisticsandbioinformaticsconsultationandsupportbyassistinginexperimentaldesignanddatacollection, visualization,analysis,quantitativemodeling,interpretation,andpublicationforallSPOREprojects;?(2)provide biostatistics and bioinformatics support for the Tissue/Pathology/Immunology Core (Core C), the Developmental Research Program (DEP) awardees, and the Career Enhancement Program (CEP) awardees;? and (3) to develop new or adapt existing biostatistics and bioinformatics methods as needed and appropriate.CoreBwillalsoprovideassistancewiththeidentificationandsolutionofcomplexdatabasetasks arisinginthecourseofprojectactivities.Thisincludesintegrationofclinicalandbasicresearchdatabasesand interfaces for data entry, data retrieval, patient or sample tracking, and procedures to ensure data quality, integrity, and confidentiality. This web-based database will provide a centralized means to produce interim reports of projected progress, patient accrual, processing of specimens, completeness of data gathering, and monitoringofpatientdropoutorlosstofollow-up.CoreBisledbyDrs.ChenguangWang,Ph.D.(JHU),Sejong Bae,Ph.D.(UAB),andAnneRositch,M.S.P.H.,Ph.D.(JHU),andfurthersupportedbyco-investigatorDr.Sarah Wheelan, M.D., Ph.D. (JHU). All projects, including those within the CEP and DRP, and other cores of the SPOREwillbesupportedbyCoreB.